Pen Name
by kunoichi023
Summary: I've always thought that love is complicated, but who would ever think that it is just as simple as a pen name? Mysterious and has many possibilities. You'll never know the real identity hidden under it unless you search and look at it. SasuSaku oneshot.


I edited it again! This time, I really tried to put my emotions! Hope you'll have fun! Reviews please!

* * *

_I've always thought that love is so complicated and nothing could ever change that. I think it's something that vulnerable people like us will never understand but..._

_Who would ever think that love is just as simple as a pen name? It is mysterious and has many possibilities... you will never know the real identity hidden under it unless you search and look for it._

* * *

**Pen Name**

Looking at the sun's reflection in our classroom windows makes me yawn. Why is time passing by so slowly? I've been doodling and I'm getting bored of it but I can't look for anything more fun to do either. Kakashi is really boring.

I turned my head to the right and stared at his calm, gentle and handsome face. He's like an angel, so perfect that I don't know howelse I'm going to describe him. Everything about him, everything about Sasuke is so right that despite knowing him for long, I am still unable to get used to his perfection. He is here, beside me and just a few centimeters away.. but why does it seem like he's worlds away? Uchiha Sasuke, why are you so addicting to look at?

I don't know what has gotten into me that I continued to stare at him until I got his attention. Great, he caught me staring at him. Again. We stared awkwardly at each other for ten whole seconds before he spoke, "Sakura?" and raised a brow. I shook my head with a light blush and a shy smile. I just can't help but get red every time he looks at me and it's unfair that I get so helpless with just one look while I... I tried everything but...

I didn't stop staring at him though. I saw him move his head back to the front with a blank expression on his face again.

I've always liked sasuke... no, I've always loved sasuke, but I don't need to remind myself about that anymore. Everything in me already knows too much. Too much that it's almost unbearable. I try not to think about it too much because really, I already woke up into the darkness of reality and I know that we can never be together. He never laid his eyes on me. Even if he did, I'm not that pathetic to even look beyond that stare. I just hope that I will be able to stand this hell that you call.

Everything seems to be fine between sasuke and I. We're friends and he calls me by my first name. We sometimes talk and he smiles at me. I know some things about him that only a few know but one thing is still bothering me.. his _girlfriends. _

Every week, he changes his girlfriends. What's weird is he only hides it under a pen name. Who are the people behind those pen names? That remains a mystery. Only naruto and himself know the true name behind those alias. Yes, it is weird. No one knows the true reason. One thing I thought was maybe, he just wants to protect his girlfriends from his fan girls. Who knows?

I cried secretly. Yes, I did. Maybe, I just love him too much..

* * *

I never failed to count, of course. Overall, he already had 3 girlfriends in 3 weeks. It started a few weeks ago and I saw in his face that he didn't want anybody to know but naruto just couldn't help babbling about it. I remember, he once asked (yelled at) sasuke… "teme, how are you and kashi doing?" and after that, sasuke beat the hell out of him up. Luckily for him, a lot of people heard it and the news started to spread about Sasuke's 'girlfriends.'

Now that I think about it, it was a little.. well, careless of Sasuke to trust Naruto in this. Yeah, right.

He hid the first one under the pen name _ichigo _which means strawberry. A week later, it became _kashi_ (sweets) then it became _buranko_ (swing)

I tried not to care. I tried to ignore it. I tried many times to move on too. Seriously, I tried! Honestly, I went to different dates Ino arranged for me so I can meet new guys but every guy besides Sasuke doesn't seem just right. I pity myself, I really do. In my mind, I want so bad to move on but my heart is telling me otherwise.

Today is the beginning of a new week, what could be the next pen name? Whatever happens, I know one thing for sure.. I will still love him and there's nothing I can do about it no matter how hard I try. Maybe, just maybe, someday, I will have something better than everything I want.

(sigh)

I raised my head and realized that I had fallen asleep. The whole class was gone, lucky me! I rolled my eyes and searched the room and surprisingly, I saw sasuke standing at the corner of the room. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. "Sasuke? What are you still doing here?" I spoke as I fixed my hair and stood up.

He smiled a really sweet one at me and responded, "waiting for you."

I was startled. "Waiting for me?" I first hesitated but said it anyway. He went towards me and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me softly and lightly out of the room, gently securing my soft hand. Still with entwined hands, we gained a lot of attention. "Wait, where are you taking me?" I finally found the courage to talk despite of the dark blush covering my cheeks. "To a place where I know you will love." He smiled again and it made me blush a deeper shade of red.

We walked and walked until we reached a very quiet place. It was an old park and I know that this was not an unfamiliar place to me. He still held my hand as we walked towards a huge cherry blossom tree with a really unusual shade of pink that really caught my attention. "You, you just know what I want." I smiled and found myself turn teary-eyed.

"Do you like it?" he asked me while the sun started to set, adding more romance to the scenery. Of course I said yes, who wouldn't love it?

He went in front of me and deeply stared at my green orbs. "I love you sakura." He confessed. I was surprised, really surprised. What I can only say was "I love you too sasuke" I saw him smile at my response. He leaned closer and closer and before our lips met, I found out that everything was a dream.

_**Blag! Back to reality.**_

My books fell and it woke me up. I raised my head and sighed. "That was the fifth time that I had dreamt about that!" I muttered to myself with both disappointment and happiness. More on disappointment actually.

_"There are dreams that will always remain a dream." _I remember my mom say.

I felt my cellphone vibrate the moment I stood up. I grabbed my phone inside my pocket and read the message. Ino. I twitched my brows and read it.

_**Sorry I did not wake you up. I know you were having a good dream and in fact, I won't have to wait for you because someone seems to be already waiting for you. Call me immediately when you arrive home. Love you girl! :)**_

The moment I read it, I quickly searched the room for the kind person who's been waiting for me. My eyes widened when I saw sasuke enter the room. "Ah, you're already awake. Did you sleep late last night?" He asked in his usual tone of speaking. Almost monotone and uniterested. "Uhmm , a bit." I shyly answered. He went towards me and grabbed my book that fell. "I'll walk you home." He said but I cannot speak a word. Instead, blood rushed to my cheeks again! "If it's not ok with you, I'll just call Ino to-" he was cut off when I hurriedly insisted. "Thanks." I replied and he smiled, handing me my book.

* * *

"Where are we going? My house is that way!" I looked back, pointing at the right direction. "I want to show you a place." He told me and I could only nod. In fact, this is what I really want anyway: an alone time with sasuke.

I could hardly find the right words to say and well, he's the opposite of naruto who is a blabber mouth. Our whole walk was silent but comfortable until we reached an ice cream stall.

"I know what you want." He smirked his killer smirk that never fail to amuse and dazzle me. I might have looked stupid for just staring at him. I'm not exaggerating but it might really take forever for me to get used to Sasuke's unexplainable perfection. He didn't wait for my answer, he just went to the stall and bought a strawberry flavored ice cream and a vanilla one. He handed it to me while I looked dumb for just staring at him again. When I finally got back to my senses, I got the ice cream off his hand and muttered a 'thanks.' Before I can lick it, I remembered..

The first and second pen names of his girlfriends were ichigo and kashi. (strawberry and sweets)

I ignored. Now is not the time to ruin a perfect moment. Definitely not!

We continued to walk and again, we were silent. I was not bored at all. I am happy even if it's just like this. I don't need him to talk. All I need is for him to just be at my side and I'll be happy forever.

I followed him and he looked at me with a smile. "Can you remember this place, Sakura?" He asked and I was really surprised at what I saw. This is the exact place in my dream! I smiled unconsciously and scanned the whole area. "This was where we first met." I blankly said and even though I was not looking, I know that he was smiling. I was too busy reminiscing the past.

The moment I saw the swing, I quickly rushed and ran to it like a child. I remember it now, this was really my dream. I sat on the swing and enjoyed myself. Sasuke walked towards my back and pushed me lightly. "Feels good to be back." He muttered and I nodded.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Isn't there someone who is being hurt by-"I bravely tried to ask but Sasuke blew on my ear. "Aah!" I yelled because I easily get tickled and I get goosebumps when being blown in the ear. He laughed, it was just the music that I need to hear. "You never change Sakura!"

I knew he just wanted to avoid my question.

"Sasuke!" I nearly shouted and he quickly ran, knowing what I am to do next. I ran after him, ready to tickle him but I stopped when I saw a very familiar tree. "This is just the same in my dream too." I told myself and looked at Sasuke who was staring back at me with unreadable eyes. "Do you like it?" He asked me. I became teary-eyed at this. This tree was my tree, a Sakura tree. The tree where Sasuke and I used to meet as friends when we were young. The tree filled with memories. No, it wasn't just my tree. It was Sasuke's too. Our tree.

_"Mom, not all dreams will forever be dreams." _

"Do you want to know the last pen name?" He asked me with a wide smirk written on his face. Please Sakura, don't faint! Don't faint! "Huh?" I asked back, confused and trying to get a grip on myself. I suddenly wanted to cry and I don't know why. Maybe because of our memories...

"Cherry blossom. That's it. MY cherry blossom." He spoke and leaned forward to close the gap between our lips. It was short yet sweet and full of affection. Tears started to fall down from my eyes but before I could wipe it, Sasuke kissed the end of my eye to remove the tears that were forming.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and kissed me again. It was more passionate this time. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. This all I ever needed. This is my everything. "I love you, Sakura." Sasuke opened his eyes and parted from me. He placed his two hands on my cheeks and said it again. "I love you," and I didn't need to respond anymore. Simply returning the kiss was enough and I tried to put everything on that kiss. All my love for him that seem endless, I tried to make him feel that in this kiss because I'm afraid that he might just disappear and he won't know how much I love him. I love you Sasuke. I love you.

Just then, I realized that Sasuke never laid his eyes on others. He never smile the way he smiles at me. But most of all, I realized that all the pen names were actually me, Haruno Sakura, whom Sasuke loves.

_**The end.**_

* * *

Just random thoughts. Simple story but I really like the whole idea of it. Thank you for reading! :) Please tell me what you think!


End file.
